bombermanfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dino Dominion: Rivals in Ssooss
Dino Dominion: Rivals in Ssooss is the sequel to Dino Dominion Arcade: The Attack of Spyper released in the 31st of March 2020, developed and published by SEGA, Namco, Colopl, Hexadrive, Valve and Degica. Unlike the first game, Dino Dominion: Rivals in Ssooss is released only for the Nintendo Switch and home PCs via Steam. However, the game still features online compatibility and an arcade mode featuring all of the past stories, as well as new stories Story: Spyper and his gang of dinosaur hunters has been defeated, but a new threat emerges as the evil Dr. Pootis plans to take over Isla Dormir and enslave its prehistoric inhabitants into his army of Bionosaurs. Spyper reformed from his evil deeds and decides to gather all of Isla Dormir's dinosaurs and other prehistoric fauna alongside the hero to help him defeat Dr. Pootis and save the others from being captured and turned into Bionosaurs Arcade Mode: Easy difficulty (3 rounds) * (Rescue Haruka!) Rescue Haruka Amami from Spyper (VS Normal dinos, Spyper uses a Bronze dinosaur) * (Night Search!) Search for Hōjō Satoko and save her! (VS Normal and Bronze dinos, Takano uses Silver dinos) * (The Sleeping Knights!) Search for Yuuki Konno and save her! (VS Normal and Bronze dinos, Kyouji uses a Silver or Gold dinosaur) * (Dino Liberation!) Rescue the dinosaurs from Dr. Pootis' hunters! (VS Normal and Bronze dinos, Dr. Teeem uses a Silver or Gold dinosaur) Normal difficulty (4 rounds) * (Rescue Momoko and Iku!) Rescue Momoko Suou and Iku Nakatani from Spyper (VS Normal and Bronze dinos, Spyper uses a Gold dinosaur) * (Where Has Gargon Gone?) Track and free Gargon from Spyper's evil hypnosis (VS Normal and Silver dinos, Spyper uses Gargon) * (Infected Dinosaurs!) Defeat and heal the dinosaurs infected by the Hinamizawa Syndrome! (VS Normal and Silver dinos, Takano uses a Special Normal dinosaur) * (Into the Wilderness!) Rescue Karen Kohiruimaki, Shino Asada and Elsa Kanzaki from the Death Gun members (VS Normal and Gold dinos, Shouichi uses a Special Rare dinosaur) * (The Pootis Fortress!) Storm the Pootis Fortress and stop the Bionosaurs from being created! (VS Normal, Silver and Gold dinos, Dr. Pootis uses a Special Rare or a Primal dinosaur) Hard difficulty (1 round) * (Spyper's Demise!) Defeat Spyper! (VS Spyper's Giganotosaurus and Patagotitan) * (Death Gun!) Defeat Shouichi Shinkawa and Kyouji Shinkawa and save Asuna Yuuki! (VS Shouichi and Kyouji's Primal Velociraptor and Yutyrannus) * (I am Dr. Teeem!) Defeat Dr. Pootis' accomplice, Dr. Teeem and his Bionosaurs! (VS Dr. Teeem's Bionosaur Triceratops and Saichania) Extinction difficulty (1 round) * VS Takano) Defeat Takano Miyo! (VS Takano's Eocarcharia and Magyarosaurus or Hatzegopteryx) * (VS Tino) Defeat Tino Väinämöinen! (VS Tino's Mosasaurus, Megalodon or Basilosaurus and Spinosaurus, Agustinia or Sarcosuchus) * (VS Cartmann) Defeat Cartmann! (VS Cartmann's two random Secret Rare dinosaurs) * (Rivals in Ssooss!) Help Spyper defeat Dr. Pootis and his dinosaurs! (VS. Dr. Pootis' Primal Spinosaurus, Primal Titanosaurus and Bionosaur Deinonychus) Boss battle (accessible after beating a Normal or Hard difficulty story with perfect results and no health lost, the stage will be selected randomly) * (Hybrid Rampage!) Defeat Indominus rex! (VS Indominus rex) * (Ruler of the Jurassic Depths!) Defeat Tyrant Plesiosaurus! (VS Tyrant Plesiosaurus) * (Rise of the Bionosaur!) Defeat Thunder and the Bionosaurs! (VS Thunder and Bionosaur Deinonychus x2) * (Glacial Terror!) Defeat Arktos the Ice Serpent! (VS Arktos) * (The Ancient Evil!) Defeat Azi Dahaka the Ancient Dragon and its zombified Primal dinosaurs! (VS Azi Dahaka and 2 random Primal dinosaurs) Story Mode: A new RPG mode that plays similarly to the Nintendo DS port of Dinosaur King, with a storyline focusing on saving the dinosaurs from Dr. Pootis. Players can get new dinosaurs by taming them or by saving them from hunters Multiplayer Mode: Battle against your friends locally or join an online tournament and reach the top of the leaderboard!! You can win Altered dinosaurs (excluding Bionosaurs) from the tournaments Dinosaurs: Thyreophora: # Crichtonsaurus (Secret Rare) # Saichania (Gold Rare) # Euoplocephalus (Gold Rare) # Tuojiangosaurus (Gold Rare) # Gigantspinosaurus (Gold Rare) # Peloroplites (Gold Rare) # Amargastegos (Gold Rare) # Sauropelta (Silver Rare) # Gastonia (Silver Rare) # Stegosaurus (Silver Rare) # Regnosaurus (Silver Rare) # Hoplitosaurus (Silver Rare) # Shamosaurus (Silver Rare) # Bissektipelta (Bronze Rare) # Wuerhosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Denversaurus (Bronze Rare) # Lexovisaurus (Bronze Rare) # Antarctopelta (Bronze Rare) # Kentrosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Miragaia (Secret Normal) # Scolosaurus # Gargoyleosaurus # Talarurus # Tarchia # Hesperosaurus # Hungarosaurus # Ankylosaurus # Nodosaurus # Scutellosaurus # Huayangosaurus Marginocephalia: # Dracorex (Secret Rare) # Kosmoceratops (Secret Rare) # Spinops (Secret Rare) # Titanoceratops (Gold Rare) # Chasmosaurus (Gold Rare) # Coahuilaceratops (Gold Rare) # Pentaceratops (Gold Rare) # Albertaceratops (Silver Rare) # Anchiceratops (Silver Rare) # Styracosaurus (Silver Rare) # Pachycephalosaurus (Silver Rare) # Vagaceratops (Silver Rare) # Pachyrhinosaurus (Silver Rare) # Torosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Arrhinoceratops (Bronze Rare) # Diabloceratops (Bronze Rare) # Tatankaceratops (Bronze Rare) # Centrosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Triceratops prorsus (Bronze Rare) # Stygimoloch (Bronze Rare) # Sinoceratops (Secret Normal) # Zuniceratops (Secret Normal) # Spiclypeus # Stegoceras # Avaceratops # Brachyceratops # Gravitholus # Triceratops horridus # Udanoceratops # Utahceratops # Nedoceratops # Achelousaurus # Monoclonius Theropoda (S-M and Miscellany): # Concavenator (Secret Rare) # Staurikosaurus (Secret Rare) # Gigantoraptor (Secret Rare) # Utahraptor (Gold Rare) # Allosaurus fragilis (Gold Rare) # Yangchuanosaurus (Gold Rare) # Beishanlong (Gold Rare) # Beipiaosaurus (Gold Rare) # Herrerasaurus (Gold Rare) # Alectrosaurus (Gold Rare) # Cryolophosaurus (Silver Rare) # Anzu wyliei (Silver Rare) # Erlikosaurus (Silver Rare) # Fukuiraptor (Silver Rare) # Carnotaurus (Silver Rare) # Archaeornithomimus (Silver Rare) # Majungasaurus (Silver Rare) # Deinonychus (Silver Rare) # Qianzhousaurus (Silver Rare) # Pyroraptor (Silver Rare) # Alioramus (Bronze Rare) # Citipati (Bronze Rare) # Deltadromeus (Bronze Rare) # Tarascosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Guanlong (Bronze Rare) # Therizinosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Skorpiovenator (Bronze Rare) # Monolophosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Saurornithoides (Bronze Rare) # Ceratosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Achillobator (Secret Normal) # Deinocheirus (Secret Normal) # Stokesosaurus (Secret Normal) # Afrovenator # Velociraptor # Segnosaurus # Fukuivenator # Struthiomimus # Dakotaraptor # Coelophysis # Oviraptor # Gallimimus # Masiakasaurus # Austroraptor # Troodon formosus # Dilophosaurus # Caudipteryx Theropoda (L): # Giganotosaurus (Secret Rare) # Yutyrannus (Secret Rare) # Zhuchengtyrannus (Gold Rare) # Tyrannotitan (Gold Rare) # Tyrannosaurus (Gold Rare) # Spinosaurus (Gold Rare) # Dynamoterror (Gold Rare) # Saurophaganax (Gold Rare) # Rajasaurus (Gold Rare) # Megaraptor (Silver Rare) # Chilantaisaurus (Silver Rare) # Carcharodontosaurus (Silver Rare) # Oxalaia (Silver Rare) # Teratophoneus (Silver Rare) # Mapusaurus (Silver Rare) # Gorgosaurus (Silver Rare) # Nanuqsaurus (Silver Rare) # Sigilmassasaurus (Bronze Rare) # Lythronax (Bronze Rare) # Allosaurus atrox (Bronze Rare) # Daspletosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Acrocanthosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Suchomimus (Bronze Rare) # Xenotarsosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Tarbosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Megalosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Siats meekerorum (Secret Normal) # Orkoraptor # Baryonyx # Metriacanthosaurus # Albertosaurus # Neovenator # Aucasaurus # Duriavenator # Marshosaurus # Torvosaurus Sauropoda: # Patagotitan (Secret Rare) # Spinophorosaurus (Secret Rare) # Alamosaurus (Gold Rare) # Titanosaurus indicus (Gold Rare) # Supersaurus (Gold Rare) # Brontosaurus (Gold Rare) # Giraffatitan (Gold Rare) # Sauroposeidon (Gold Rare) # Dreadnoughtus (Gold Rare) # Dongbeititan (Gold Rare) # Amazonsaurus (Silver Rare) # Argentinosaurus (Silver Rare) # Ampelosaurus (Silver Rare) # Maraapunisaurus (Silver Rare) # Diamantinasaurus (Silver Rare) # Wintonotitan (Silver Rare) # Diplodocus hallorum Silver Rare) # Hypselosaurus (Silver Rare) # Rapetosaurus (Silver Rare) # Agustinia (Silver Rare) # Mamenchisaurus (Silver Rare) # Lusotitan (Silver Rare) # Tambatitanis (Silver Rare) # Demandasaurus (Bronze Rare) # Pukyongosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Dinheirosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Malawisaurus (Bronze Rare) # Antarctosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Phuwiangosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Euhelopus (Bronze Rare) # Fukuititan (Bronze Rare) # Brachiosaurus (Secret Normal) # Amargasaurus # Magyarosaurus # Bonitasaura # Notocolossus # Pleurocoelus # Zigongosaurus # Gondwanatitan # Shunosaurus # Jobaria # Saltasaurus # Camarasaurus Ornithopoda: # Gryposaurus (Secret Rare) # Saurolophus (Gold Rare) # Edmontosaurus (Gold Rare) # Olorotitan (Gold Rare) # Ouranosaurus (Gold Rare) # Camptosaurus (Gold Rare) # Corythosaurus (Silver Rare) # Tsintaosaurus (Silver Rare) # Lambeosaurus (Silver Rare) # Altirhinus (Silver Rare) # Barsboldia (Silver Rare) # Rhabdodon (Silver Rare) # Nipponosaurus (Silver Rare) # Iguanacolossus (Bronze Rare) # Hypacrosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Charonosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Shantungosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Velafrons (Bronze Rare) # Jaxartosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Fukuisaurus (Bronze Rare) # Probactrosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Eolambia (Secret Normal) # Kritosaurus # Planicoxa # Koshisaurus # Amurosaurus # Wulagasaurus # Zalmoxes # Prosaurolophus # Iguanodon # Maiasaura # Parasaurolophus # Telmatosaurus # Tenontosaurus Pterosaurs: # Hatzegopteryx (Secret Rare) # Kepodactylus (Gold Rare) # Pteranodon (Gold Rare) # Anhanguera (Gold Rare) # Quetzalcoatlus (Gold Rare) # Geosternbergia (Gold Rare) # Thalassodromeus (Silver Rare) # Ornithocheirus (Silver Rare) # Aerotitan (Silver Rare) # Azhdarcho (Silver Rare) # Arambourgiania (Silver Rare) # Tupandactylus (Bronze Rare) # Scaphognathus (Bronze Rare) # Aerodactylus (Bronze Rare) # Lacusovagus (Bronze Rare) # Tupuxuara (Bronze Rare) # Dsungaripterus (Bronze Rare) # Criorhynchus (Bronze Rare) # Alanqa (Bronze Rare) # Nyctosaurus (Secret Normal) # Darwinopterus (Secret Normal) # Guidraco (Secret Normal) # Peteinosaurus # Eopteranodon # Caiuajara # Chaoyangopterus # Ikrandraco # Pterodactylus # Zhejiangopterus # Tapejara # Dimorphodon Marine Fauna: # Dunkleosteus (Secret Rare) # Leviathan melvillei (Secret Rare) # Pliosaurus funkei (Secret Rare) # Kronosaurus (Gold Rare) # Elasmosaurus (Gold Rare) # Megalodon (Gold Rare) # Shonisaurus (Gold Rare) # Tylosaurus (Gold Rare) # Basilosaurus (Gold Rare) # Liopleurodon (Gold Rare) # Eorhincodon (Gold Rare) # Parahelicoprion (Gold Rare) # Archelon (Silver Rare) # Mosasaurus (Silver Rare) # Brygmophyseter (Silver Rare) # Mawsonia gigas (Silver Rare) # Nothosaurus (Silver Rare) # Cretoxhyrhina (Silver Rare) # Dakosaurus (Silver Rare) # Leptostyrax (Silver Rare) # Ophthalmosaurus (Silver Rare) # Pseudomegachasma (Silver Rare) # Suchodus (Silver Rare) # Physogaleus (Bronze Rare) # Futabasaurus (Bronze Rare) # Onchopristis (Bronze Rare) # Squalicorax (Bronze Rare) # Zygorhiza (Bronze Rare) # Calcarichelys (Bronze Rare) # Archelon (Bronze Rare) # Thalassomedon (Bronze Rare) # Alopias grandis (Bronze Rare) # Indonesian Coelacanth (Bronze Rare) # Xiphactinus (Bronze Rare) # Temnodontosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Acrophyseter (Bronze Rare) # Goodrichthys (Bronze Rare) # Helicoprion (Bronze Rare) # Tanystropheus (Secret Normal) # Panderichthys (Secret Normal) # Paleocarcharias (Secret Normal) # Antarctilamna # Plesiosaurus # Metriorhynchus # Scapanorhynchus # Araripemys # Halisaurus # Keichousaurus # Odobenocetops # Psephoderma # Cladoselache # Cheirolepis # Orthacanthus # Dorudon # Megapiranha # Dolichorhynchops # Ichthyosaurus # Stetacanthus Amphibians and Other Reptiles: # Gorgonops (Secret Rare) # Acanthostega (Secret Rare) # Microposaurus (Gold Rare) # Purussaurus (Gold Rare) # Sarcosuchus (Gold Rare) # Megalania (Gold Rare) # Puentemys (Gold Rare) # Erythrosuchus (Gold Rare) # Deinosuchus (Silver Rare) # Dimetrodon (Silver Rare) # Gigantophis (Silver Rare) # Carbonemys (Silver Rare) # Prionosuchus (Silver Rare) # Baurusuchus (Bronze Rare) # Barbaturex (Bronze Rare) # Scutosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Inostrancevia (Bronze Rare) # Metoposaurus (Bronze Rare) # Koolasuchus (Bronze Rare) # Edaphosaurus (Bronze Rare) # Titanoboa (Bronze Rare) # Pristichampsus (Bronze Rare) # Nundasuchus (Bronze Rare) # Ninjemys (Secret Normal) # Ophiacodon (Secret Normal) # Brachychampsa # Colossochelys # Kaprosuchus # Platyoposaurus # Toyotamaphimeia # Meiolania # Alligator prenasalis # Pareiasaurus # Sanajeh # Dinilysia # Proganochelys # Diplocaulus Mammals and Aves: # Wooly Mammoth (Secret Rare) # Paraceratherium (Gold Rare) # Wooly Rhinoceros (Gold Rare) # Phorusrhacos (Gold Rare) # Gigantophitecus (Gold Rare) # Trinil Tiger (Gold Rare) # Short-faced Bear (Gold Rare) # Saber-toothed Tiger (Silver Rare) # Entelodon (Silver Rare) # Kelenken (Silver Rare) # Hyaenodon (Silver Rare) # Dire Wolf (Silver Rare) # Gastornis (Silver Rare) # Deinotherium (Silver Rare) # Marsupial Lion (Silver Rare) # Synthetoceras (Bronze Rare) # Andrewsarchus (Bronze Rare) # Andalgalornis (Bronze Rare) # Elasmotherium (Bronze Rare) # Amphicyon ingens (Bronze Rare) # American Lion (Bronze Rare) # Deinotherium (Bronze Rare) # Brontotherium (Bronze Rare) # Sarkastodon # Megacyon merriami # Megaloceros # Megistotherium # Entelodon # Hippopotamus gorgops # Metamynodon # Iranotherium # Aelurodon Altered Dinosaurs: Chibi Dinos: # Destiny (Chibi Deinocheirus) (Secret Normal) # Garry (Chibi Giganotosaurus) (Secret Normal) # Gargon (Chibi Gorgosaurus) (Secret Normal) # Alty (Chibi Altirhinus) (Bronze Rare) # Kuroro (Chibi Kronosaurus) (Bronze Rare) # Ricky (Chibi Erlikosaurus) (Bronze Rare) # Magnus (Chibi Megalodon) (Bronze Rare) # Featherclaw (Chibi Utahraptor) (Bronze Rare) # Walter (Chibi Baryonyx) (Bronze Rare) # Ptera (Chibi Pteranodon) (Bronze Rare) # Dill (Chibi Velociraptor) (Bronze Rare) # Rino (Chibi Pachyrhinosaurus) (Bronze Rare) # Spino (Chibi Spinosaurus) (Bronze Rare) # Thomas (Chibi Tyrannosaurus) (Bronze Rare) # Amayato (Chibi Amargasaurus) (Bronze Rare) Primal Dinos: # Primal Tyrannosaurus (Secret Rare) # Primal Spinosaurus (Secret Rare) # Primal Utahraptor (Secret Rare) # Primal Titanosaurus (Secret Rare) # Primal Saurolophus (Secret Rare) # Primal Chasmosaurus (Secret Rare) # Primal Tuojiangosaurus (Secret Rare) # Primal Pteranodon (Secret Rare) # Primal Elasmosaurus (Secret Rare) # Primal Megalodon (Secret Rare) # Primal Sarcosuchus (Secret Rare) # Primal Phorusrhacos (Secret Rare) # Primal Gigantopithecus (Secret Rare) Bionosaurs: # Bionosaur Tyrannosaurus/Thunder (Secret Rare) # Bionosaur Carnotaurus (Secret Rare) # Bionosaur Deinonychus (Secret Rare) # Bionosaur Triceratops (Secret Rare) # Bionosaur Saichania (Secret Rare) # Bionosaur Pterodactylus (Secret Rare) # Bionosaur Kronosaurus (Secret Rare) # Bionosaur Dimetrodon (Secret Rare) # Bionosaur Saber-toothed Tiger (Secret Rare) Category:Games Category:Arcade Remakes